Many techniques have previously been employed or utilized to remove volatile contaminants from the ground. One of the oldest and most common of these techniques is excavation whereby the contaminated soil is removed and replaced with backfill of clean earth. Excavation is a simple technique; however, it is not feasible with large volumes of soil or when the contamination has migrated a great distance. Other features which prevent soil excavation include geologic formations, buildings, foundations, and residences. When excavation of soils is not possible, the soil must be remediated in-situ.